


Close Enough

by urmatekate



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmatekate/pseuds/urmatekate
Summary: I guess this is close enough...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 10





	Close Enough

He never listened to me. That selfish prick.   
What does a bloke have to do to keep his highly destructive, handsome, not-so-normal boyfriend from dying….. 

Bite him. I would never!  
I couldn't,  
wouldn’t……

Will I? 

NO. 

But he is dying. NO BAZ. Isn’t death better than an empty promise of life. Besides. Half of his blood is spilled all over the floor already. His blue eyes half way void of life.

He shivers. I pull him closer. 

He’s talking. I can’t hear. It must be important. He is holding on to my jumper….

Until he couldn’t….. He let go. 

I can hear again. But it's too late. He’s gone.

Eyes wet, I press my forehead to his. No heat radiates from him. 

Merlin and Morgana Simon. You were supposed to be the death of me.

I guess this is close enough.


End file.
